


baby can you feel the love tonight?

by theswantoyourqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, bitta pining too, lil bit of redbeauty aw nice, love a wedding fic bros, oooohhhhh boy some slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswantoyourqueen/pseuds/theswantoyourqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>emma is single. regina is single. there's a wedding, and when love is in the air, who knows what can happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby can you feel the love tonight?

Emma Swan lay on her bed, her head pounding, after a day of painfully boring wedding planning. She had endured her mothers incessant nattering for hours, tying up loose ends, about the flowers, the centerpiece, the cutlery and any other unimportant part of the wedding she could think of.

It's not that she wasn't happy for Ruby and Belle, she just couldn't stand her mother squealing over such insignificant things and from the looks her best friend was giving her, neither could Ruby. Belle seemed to be enjoying it though, as she spent the day excitedly discussing the music at both the reception and church. Even though their wedding would be in just under a week, both women seemed to be surprisingly calm and relaxed about it. Emma could tell it would be a beautiful and very extravagant wedding, especially with her mother being involved. 

As she lay there, groaning, Mary Margaret walked into her bedroom, with a variety of outfits draped over her arm. She crossed over the room and sat on the bed, laying out the outifts in front of her. Emma sat up and winced, feeling woozy at the sudden movement. 

"Mom? What are these? I thought we already picked out the bridesmaid dresses"

"Silly, these are for the rehearsal dinner"

"Oh yeah, of course, its just I was thinking of just going in my jeans and a top"

"Emma, this is a rehearsal dinner, albeit not as big as the wedding itself, its still very important. Anyways, you'll be standing up making a toast, you have to look fancy! Please, it's only one night"

"Fine" she huffed, her eyes scanning the dresses laid out in front of her. She picked up a short red bodycon. Simple yet, sexy. And red was her colour. She stepped into the bathroom to try on the dress, emerging a few moments later. She stood in front of the mirror, admiring how the dress clung to her in all the right places. 

"Mom? I think this dress will do just fine. Now I'll just need to find some shoes"

Mary Margaret spun around, gasping at the sight before her.

"Emma! You look amazing, you should wear dresses more often. I'm sure Neal will love it" She said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Snow! Drop it! I am not in love with Neal. I was, but we have too much of a past and something changed in Neverland. I don't have feelings for him anymore, so can we please forget the idea of me and Neal?"

"Fine. But you'll fall in love with someone out there, and this wedding might be your chance to find him" She huffed, and quickly left the room leaving Emma to change. Emma lay back on her bed, her head spinning with one thought .

What if I've already found her?

\- The Mills Residence -

Regina Mills paced her bedroom, various items of clothing strewn across her bedroom floor. She hadn't expected to even be invited to this wedding, let alone be chosen as one of Ruby's bridesmaids. Admittedly Ruby and her had become good friends, but so many of the townspeople still resented her, and the idea of being accepted by the people she once loathed was exciting and frightening.

After digging in her wardrobe for a few hours she was becoming stressed and frustrated. She's Regina Mills, a figure of poise and excellence, she cannot be seen in a tizzy over something like a rehearsal dinner.

She spent another few minutes searching before deciding on a royal blue dress that ended just above the knee. She put on her black heels, applied her makeup, fixed her hair and realizing she didn't need to leave for another while, sat in her study to finish some paperwork. She tried to concentrate on the town budget, but found her mind drifting to the dinner. 

She was nervous of course, and unsure of how the other guests would react to her presence at the wedding. She and Mary Margaret weren't exactly friends but they were working towards it, and most of the other guests wouldn't bother her, but she was still scared. She had Emma though, and that was enough. Regina and Emma had become much closer after Neverland which Regina cherished, but she wanted something more. It was so stupid. The way her heart fluttered when she heard the blondes infectious laugh, the way her skin would set on fire with Emma's every touch. It was ridiculous, laughable. The Saviour could never love the Evil Queen. It was foolish of her to believe so.

She was lost inside her own head until she felt the warm tingle of tears trickling down her cheeks, and was snapped back to reality. She mentally slapped herself for becoming so emotional. She was the Evil Queen for gods sake, she was being pathetic.Glancing up at the clock, she realised it was time to go and reapplied her makeup, before grabbing her  
keys and rushing out the door.

()()()()()()()()

Emma sat in the front pew of the church, listening to the priest give Mary Margaret the run-through of what to do on the day, and where the brides are to stand. Ruby and Belle had asked Mary Margaret to be the officator, which she accepted with an ear-splintering scream and some tears. Emma, Regina and Mother Superior were Ruby's bridesmaids, with Emma being the Maid Of Honour. Ariel, Mulan and Rumple were Belles bridesmaids/best man. 

Initially, Ruby had been uneasy about inviting Rumple, afraid he would try stop the wedding, but Belle had assured her that he loved Belle enough that he would put aside his own feelings for her happiness. Emma glanced over to Regina, who was standing, shoulders back, hands crossed over her abdomen and brows furrowed in concentration. She was determined to make sure everything went without a hitch during the wedding and she was trying her best to be on good behaviour, as she began to feel more guilty over her actions as Queen. She was nonetheless baffled when Ruby asked her to be her bridesmaid, even though they were friends, but Ruby explained that although she didn't always like her because of her hatred against Snow, the curse gave Ruby a second chance and without it she never would have met Belle, and they were good friends anyway. Regina immediately accepted of course, seeing this as a chance to gain some forgiveness from them and show them that she was changing. 

She looked so radiant like that, her hair thrown back behind her shoulders, as she chewed on her bottom lip in frustration. Her dress clung to her body in all the right ways and- was that a little bit of drool in Emma's mouth? Still, Emma couldn't stop staring. Regina Mills was an enigma, plain and simple.

Emma stole one last glance at Regina, taking in her attire, before she returned her attention back to the priest. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Emmas cheeks were tinged pink from the biting winter air as she briskly walked down the street towards 108 Mifflin. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she strode up the path, eager to get out of the cold. Regina had offered to host the dinner and wedding reception at her house as it was the most fashionable and spacious of choices in the sleepy town.

Emma knocked twice before the door opened to reveal a Regina standing against the doorframe, a glass of champagne in her hand. Regina welcomed her with a warm smile and a gentle "Come in" The blonde gave a sheepish grin before she stepped out of the cold air, shrugging off her coat and handing it Regina. 

The brunette took this as a chance to take in what the blonde was wearing. A tight red dress hugged her figure, accentuating her curves and cut off mid thigh, revealing Emma's long legs. Her hair was curled in ringlets that fell around her shoulders and back, and she was wearing light makeup and eyeliner that made her forest green eyes stand out. A simple yet absolutely stunning look and Regina blushed when she had realised she was staring.

Hoping Emma hadn't noticed, she scurried to one of the many rooms in her house to put away the coat. People were mingling, drinks being regularly handed out and the sound of busy chatter and light music filled the house. Emma squeezed herself though the crowd until she found herself standing next to Snow and Charming, who were talking animatedly to Granny.

She mingled and held light conversation with some of the townspeople, until Regina walked in, and asked them if they would all be seated for dinner. Emma sat down between Regina and Ruby, mentally going over her speech in her head. Her nervousness showed as she began to fiddle with her fingers under the table.

Regina noticed this, and put her hand over Emma's. When the blonde looked up in confusion, Regina just gave her an encouraging smile, as if to say "You can do this" Emma returned a nervous smile before reaching for her glass, and tapping it gently on the side with her fork. The noise of metal against glass caught everyone's attention, and Emma stood up. She cleared her throat, and with a shaky voice began her speech. 

"I've known Ruby for years. She gave me a place to stay, when I first began my life in this town. She listened to all my stupid-ass ramblings, my confused venting and my over the top stories, all of which Granny never paid for her to do, which she really should have. She is one of my closest friends, and is one of the strongest and bravest people I know. She deserves the best kind of happy ending. And she found that happy ending with Belle. Now Belle, I don't know as long. But I've known her long enough to see that her and Ruby are perfect for each other. So perfect, it's kinda gross. Seriously. I can only handle so many gooey eyes and high pitched giggles before I need a drink. But that's the best part of their relationship. Those gooey eyes and cute blushes and every other part of the "honeymoon phase" never ended. They're in love with each other, simple as, and it's love like theirs that takes your breath away. They deserve each other and all the happiness their love will bring. A toast, to love!"

Emma sat down again, and when seated, she looked across and saw Ruby discreetly wipe her eye. To that, Emma chuckled and gave her a knowing glance. Regina beside her felt nothing but pride over Emma's wonderful speech, and squeezed her thigh and whispered in her ear.

"Well done Emma, that was beautiful"

Clearly, she didn't think it through, because Emma blushed at the heated contact, and feeling Reginas breath in the shell of her ear did all sorts of things to her. She squirmed in her seat, and muttered a thanks, before turning her attention to the table.

**Author's Note:**

> well let me know what ya think! also you can catch me @ jediireys.tumblr.com


End file.
